Major vs Minor
' Major vs Minor '''is a long story and moral to support both minor gods along with major ones. Prologue 13-year-old Athena thought that her life was already normal, or so she always thought. Even as an orphan, Athena found living and learning by herself was fine, since she was smarter than everyone else. She also worshipped the gods and the heavens, such as Mount Olympus, she never really knew who her parents were as well. In a thunder storm, Zeus accidentally cut off a piece of his cloud that Athena was playing on, and she fell from the heavens, slowly onto the ground and landed on the soft grass. She crawled into the forest and survived fine there herself, until she found civilization. Though if an immortal was dropped off Mount Olympus, it would be impossible, even for her father, to bring her back, unless she would be 13. Athena ventured into a nameless school, but found out that she wore a beautiful gold medallion around her neck. It included her name and her last name to the teachers, as she directed herself inside the school, and showed how talented she was. Even as a baby, Athena shown great techniques of survival, and managed to make a fire at the age of two. Now, she is 13 and still continues her life at her school, but continuing to live there would be completely pointless... Story "My name is Athena—aghh!—Athena Aethyia, and this is why learning in our Greek school society is premium, and essential. Thank you." Athena, the average everyday mortal said. "Not bad! Not bad at all, Athena." Athena's director said. "Better than last time, so please, get some rest, and we'll try again tomorrow. Remember, this is for our annual show, and you should make this role completely perfect when it comes, and you should feel honored. This is a privelige! Now. Get some rest, and we'll try again. Tomorrow." Athena's director warned. As Athena went to her dorm, she opened a window to drive her sweat away. A large wind made her curtains flap, and a large cloud bursted in her room. Athena, being the smart person she is, tested it out to see if it was safe. It seemed solid, so Athena took a step on it, and briefly believed that it was a call from the gods. Athena was right. The cloud was made by Iris, the goddess of the rainbow, and Hemera, the goddess of daylight, both lifted the cloud towards the god who started it all; Zeus. "Ah, Theeny! My loving little girl! We've been watching you for thirteen years now..." Zeus said. Athena bowed as low as she could, and Zeus surprisingly picked her up. "No, no! Silly Theeny! You're not our servant! You're my ''daughter." He chuckled. "So, what am I, immortal? A goddess?" Athena asked. Zeus chuckled even harder. "Yes, but please remember that you are a major, some not, but it doesn't matter. The most important lesson is: All gods make mistakes, especially them. You must nurture each one of your new friends, since some are not as important as you. Speaking of which, we already have someone curious enough. Meet the only mortal on Mount Olympus, Pandora." Pandora waved shyly and quietly babbled questions to herself and walked away. "Anyways, I'm sure you're going to be a real hit with friends! Meet Aphrodite, Artemis, and Persephone! They'll show you around Olympus, and you guys should make friends around here! By the way, Theeny, we're having a few rows with major and minor gods around here..." Zeus followed. He waved at Artemis and he depended on her to show Athena around, and signalled Artemis to tell her the powers of a maiden. Artemis looked back at Zeus and nodded, since she was one of the three maidens, and put her hand on Athena's back, and escorted her out of the main entrance and onto the newly paved streets and gardens. "Hi!!!" The young Iris exclaimed, waving happily at Athena, the newcomer. "I wonder what goddess you are! There's so many options!" Iris excitedly claimed. "That's Iris Aellopus, the goddess of rainbows, sea, sky, mist, clouds, and, eh, weather." Aphrodite said. "She's mostly a minor, but she's normally mentioned in most of the worshipper's songs, stories, and the most popular one of us in jug paintings. So I guess she's, technically...a major?" Aphrodite said, in confusion. "Iris and the charming god of the west wind have a potential relationship. If you see him, he has perfect hair, and all the nymphs and immortals fall for him!" Aphrodite continued, dreamily, but was stopped by Persephone. "Hmm, there's so much to show you here!—ooh!—I think I'll introduce you to a few goddesses, quite like us, who are also 13—well, we're all 13 here—and I think they deserve to be mentioned. Meet Eos, Amphitrite, Hestia, Gaia, Hebe, and Nyx." Persephone said. "I've read all about them! They're so professional and so well-known, even for their age! How amazing!" Athena complimented. "Oh yes, and do mind Hebe, darling—she's being replaced." Aphrodite exclaimed. Athena nodded. "Athena, I have a question, have you ever been asked out by someone?" Artemis asked, guilty of asking such a ridiculous question, but it was too late to take back. Athena simply shook her head. "Well, I think you'll have great interest in being a maiden, like me!" Athena showed a broad expression on her face that she was confused. "I didn't get up on reading that part yet, the books in my library at school are all torn, and I never really got it first-hand like a terrific source such as you! There's so much to learn, do you mind doing the honors?" Athena asked, and Artemis simply said, "a mainden is an immortal being that will promise to never marry a man." Persephone cleared her throat. "Anyways, Zeus gave us a large scroll, likely giving us your goddess powers and duties to rule over!" "I'll read it!" Artemis snatched the scroll and read slowly. "My dear Theeny, the goddess of... Wisdom, warcraft, arts, crafts, mathematics, skills, intelligence, eh, ugh..." Artemis unfaithfully stopped, as the list was very long and Athena was clearly very important. "Oh! How silly of us! We haven't even told us OUR goddess roles. I'm Artemis Aeto'le, the goddess of the forest, protector of young women, that stuff. I'm a major, but it doesn't really matter." "I'm Aphrodite Callipygos. My last name means beautiful back side, and please, ignore the gods around me, they're always under my love curse. Since I'm the goddess of love and beauty, I'm considered the most beautiful on Mount Olympus. Shame I'm a major, I need a rest." Aphrodite continued. "And I'm Persephone, don't tell anyone, but Hades and I are secretly in like—oh, twigs, I just told you...—anyways, I'm the daughter of the famous Demeter, and I'm the goddess of crops, springtime, and nature. Sometimes, I'm referred to as a major, but I don't mind. Being a naturist has its secrets!" Persephone concluded. Eons later... Eons later, Athena was carrying her large scrolls to attempt on an invention. Just then, a golden flash appeared right in front of her. Harmonia, Psyche, Nike, and Eris used their powers to teleport right in front of her, as they were squabbling over who would take Eris' golden apple. Eris, of course, declined that consequence, but Nike, with her golden pixie-dusted gown and artificial wings, blinded Eris with her dust. Harmonia didn't do anything, trying to stop the argument, but did no harm. Psyche started a conversation with Harmonia, and they commented on Nike's impulsiveness and Eris' selfishness. Athena didn't want to see her friends fight, so she decided to draw their attention by making a scene that she got injured. Nike ran over to Athena, and Eris pushed herself off the ground, and teleported away from them, to avoid another argument. "What. A. Day." Athena puffed to her friends. "What happened? You look terrible." Persephone said. "Yeah, I accidentally got interfered in a scrap with a few minors." Athena replied. "Don't you say that! You know how hurtful it is for a minor to hear that!" Iris cried. "Iris, you're not a minor, exactly. My mother Hera said so, at least." Athena assured. "Hera and I are friends. It's nice of her to stick up for me, though." Iris said. "I'm going to bed. You majors discuss your 'major' plans." Iris teased, and flew out the door, with the door closing gently. "I love our Iris, she's always so positive and happy! Pity she's considered a minor and treated like garbage..." Aphrodite sympathetically said, crossing her arms. "If I wasn't the most beautiful, or a major, I'm sure I'd be treated like that too." "I'd rather you focus on the other minor goddesses as well, a goddess is nothing without her friends - we need each other, major or minor." Peresephone smiled. Aphrodite looked into Persephone's sparkling and faithful emerald eyes. "Do you think this majority conflict will stop soon?" Aphrodite asked. "There's always hope, that's what Iris always says." Persephone answered. "Alright, I get it. We stop this majority conflict and bring equality back to Mount Olympus!" Artemis righteously proclaimed. Suddenly, a large wind blew open the windows. "Hello, everyone. Did I hear a suggestion?" Iris optimistically asked. "Yes, we were just deciding to end the unfairness that the gods have decided to treat you with." Athena said. Iris felt flattered. "How kind. But I'm sure all the other gods need that too—" "We know, but you especially. Also, I owe you, after you saved me from the Trojan war." Aphrodite said, as she smiled back to Iris, with doubt glistening in her eyes, as she smiled with a frown. Persuading others Everything went silent for a while, then Iris decided to break the moment by leaving. "I'm just gonna leave and catch up with Zephyrus. I don't like how he and Chloris are talking to each other, oh well, see you guys tomorrow." Iris left this time, and followed Zephyrus. She zoomed up into the sky and found a trail of flowers set onto the ground. "I'm not sure if I should be doing this..." Zephyrus said, as Iris heard his charming voice in the distance. "Come on, this'll be fun, quick, and easy. You simply send out a loud message to everyone on Mount Olympus with your wind speaking power, or whatever you wind gods can do, and shout out MY name, so everyone can know who I am, making me not much of a minor anymore! I'll be known throughout Olympus, thanks to you..." Chloris said, as she batted her eyes and curled and stroked a large strand of her wavy hair. Iris flared her eyes at Chloris from the distance, and used the clouds to separate her from Zephyrus, as she saw Chloris wander away from her, she seized that opportunity to chat with Zephyrus. "Chloris! Chloris? Where are you?!" Zephyrus called. "That wasn't my fault!" He looked up and say a winged figure in the distance, Iris. "H-hi, Zephyrus." Iris shyly said. "I-I heard Chloris' plan, are you really going to do it?" Zephyrus directed Iris to sit down on the dirt, and Iris looked up onto him, giving him an expression. Zephyrus stared deeply into her eyes, and gave her a rose to give her luck, as they watched the sunset together. Iris put her hand on top of his, telling him that she didn't need it, but to show Iris that he did care, he tucked a firey-brown strand of hair onto her ear. "Your hair was in your face." Zephyrus teased. "Oops. Oh well, at least the conflict's soon going to end." Iris hoped, leaning her head onto his shoulder. Zephyrus blushed and flicked his long dark bangs out of his face, and Iris didn't need all the hope in the world to feel safe around him, so she simply smiled and flew away, waving him goodbye. "Iris, wait!" Zephyrus called. "Yes?" Iris asked, brushing her hand against her sleeve. Iris sat back down with Zephyrus at the edge fo the dirty cliff. "Just..." Zephyrus stopped. "Yes?" Iris asked. Zephyrus rested his hand on her shoulder, kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear. "Don't let those other gods boss you around." Zephyrus patted her on the shoulder, and Iris dashed away and waved goodbye. Meanwhile, Aphrodite was tidying her curly dirty blonde-auburn hair and adding flowers to it. She heard Ares talking to himself and his mirror again, showing off his gorgeous, golden, shoulder-length wavy hair and his dark flurescent blue cape flow in the wind. Aphrodite rushed over to him and gracefully jogged. "Ares! Ares!" She panted, getting tired as her pink heels were hurting her ankles. "What do you want?" He emotionlessly asked her. "Since you're a major god, and everything... Would you like to help me in something..." Aphrodite asked, leaning in so close that she and Ares looked like they were about to kiss each other. Ares did not answer, but looked at himself in the mirror again. Aphrodite rolled her eyes. Losing her patience, Aphrodite quickly spoke up. "Ares! Let's skip this, and you HAVE to join the protest." "Protest of what?" Ares asked. "Protest against the bad treatment of minor gods!" Aphrodite huffed. "I don't know, I don't want to get in trouble with Zeus." Ares said. "Please..." Aphrodite pleaded and batted her eyelashes. "Fine." Ares said. Aphrodite leaped in joy, and ran away. "Hi, everyone. How's the persuading going?" Athena asked. "I managed to persuade Zephyrus!" Iris said. "I persuaded Ares!" Aphrodite cried. "I did Hades." Persephone quietly said. "Great! I persuaded the other gods in the center of town today. Artemis and I made signs." Athena said. "We can only hope, that this would go as planned." Artemis gloomily said. Major vs Minor Today was the day, Iris thought. Today, she would be treated fairly. Today, she would be treated with actual respect. Iris jumped out of bed. She stared out her window and looked down, and saw Zephyrus' hut outside her window, near the shore line. Iris sighed as she saw her large fog cloud circling his house, incase Chloris would attempt to get past it and get to him. Later, Iris met her friends in the center of Mount Olympus, as she saw many more other gods as she joined the crowd. Athena leaded the crowd to Zeus' castle. "Theeny. Why? I thought you were happy of who you were." Zeus said, as he saw all of Olympus by his front yard. "I am, father! Just treat everyone fairly. Please." Athena pleaded. "MAJORS ARE MAJORS, AND MINORS ARE MINORS." Zeus yelled. "No, father. What about your friends? What about Persephone? What about Iris? What then?" Athena argued. Iris stepped out of the crowd and and made a thunder storm. "You have mistreated me long enough. It was nice that your wife treated me nicely." Iris' pupils turned and glowed bright yellow, then there was a blinding flash. Everyone except Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Persephone and Hera were unconcious. Her friends ran to her, and Iris clearly pushed her limits. "Iris?! Iris? Please awaken." Hera sobbed. Hearing this, Iris did as her friend said. "Hera! You're here!" Iris, waking up in a burnt dress, and witnessing some golden streaks form in her hair. "You know what this means?" Athena asked. Iris shook her head inm confusion. "You're a major goddess now!" All her friends hugged Irris, and Iris simply smiled in joy. "I-I am? I am." A few days later, Iris was standing in her white cloud garden, and sat on a bench, but sank into it. "Oops." Iris said, remembering what she said to Zephyrus a few days before. She missed him so much, but was sure that he wouldn't talk to her anymore. Iris hit her face in her hands, and being a major isn't good enough if she wouldn't live her new life with Zephyrus. Iris silently sobbed, but heard someone coming closer. "I'm sorry, Zeus, for going after everyone like that." Iris sobbed. "I'm not Zeus! Shouldn't you recognize my voice by now?" Zephyrus asked. Iris looked up, and ran to him as soon as she saw him, and threw herself into his arms. "One question." Zephyrus said. "Oh. If you want to know why I got mad, I don't know myself." Iris rolled her eyes. "No, not that." "Then what?" Iris asked. "Would you...be my girlfriend?" Iris' eyes swelled up with tears, and hugged him in happiness. "Bye, and thanks." Iris said, slowly walking away. "One more thing." Zephyrus said. "I should've done this a long time ago." "What?" Iris asked joyfully. Zephyrus held Iris' hand, and pulled her back. "What are you..." Iris didn't get to finish her sentence. He leaned in and kissed her, though did it slowly. Iris felt a huge jolt of excitement inside her. Then, it stopped. "I should've done that a long time ago. Bye" Zephyrus said, and Iris walked away, closing the doors behind her. Category:Tales Category:Founder-created